


Two by Two

by Kerink



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Naga Crowley (Good Omens), Oviposition, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerink/pseuds/Kerink
Summary: My entry for the Kinks4Kindness 2020 Zine! I was honored to be invited to participate in this amazing event.***“Well, I just mean. It’s the same stock, isn’t it? Same root. Like wolves and dogs?” At the quizzical knit of Aziraphale’s brow, he clarified: “And there’s two of everything on here, right?”“Crawly!” Aziraphale gaped, affronted. He tried to wrench himself away. “I can not believe you would- would imply something like that! Of all things- Given the circumstances-” He rambled on like that even as Crawly tried to soothe him, console him, settle him back down and comfortable in their makeshift bed.“I’m right though, aren’t I?” Crawly tried in vain not to sound as though he were pleading. “It’s been just the two of us since the Garden, now it’s just the two of us again.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 266
Collections: Volume 1: Forbidden Fantasies





	Two by Two

“I know you’re there, Crawly, it’s no use hiding.”

Aziraphale stood at the foot of the stairs, slowly scanning the belly of the Ark. Animals in corrals shifting uneasily, snorting and grunting and rumbling about. Sensing a loose serpent, sensing something evil, and unable to get away. The Almighty’s influence was the only thing keeping them docile enough for the humans to manage.

From the center of the room, in a large pile of loose hay, Crawly popped his head out. Even in the low candlelight his scales shimmered iridescently. “Hardly hiding.”

“Honestly,” Aziraphale grouched, hands on his hips. “No wonder the crew’s so frightened! Look at you!”

“Thought I’d blend in better this way.” As a serpent, he may have been incapable of physically smirking, but his voice was thick with it all the same. It raised the hairs on the back of Aziraphale’s neck, causing his frown to deepen.

“Why didn’t you just make yourself unseen?”

Crawly took the cue, having spent enough time alone with only Aziraphale for company to know he was gearing up for a lecture. 

“Fine,” he heaved miserably, shifting within two blinks of the eye. “Happy?” He said, pillowing his head in his freshly materialized arms. Transforming from serpent to man did nothing to ease the fears of the animals surrounding them, but it did soften Aziraphale’s features.

“Very,” Aziraphale clasped his hands in front of him, smiling down at his old companion. “May I join you?”

Crawly finally did smirk then, rolling from his belly to his side, long red hair cascading around his shoulders and the arm he was using to keep his head up off the moist floorboards. “Bored of them already? It’s hardly been a week, think you can last the full- Well, however long She plans to keep this storm up?”

“As I said,” Aziraphale said in that holier-than-thou tone of voice he used whenever he thought Crawly wasn’t listening to the very good point he’d just made, “I’ve made myself unseen. It’d be hard to convince Noah he had a son left previously unaccounted for.” He arranged himself on the pile of hay with some difficulty, finding it dry and hard, pieces breaking under his weight before they bent and digging into him.

With a muttered understanding which sounded a bit of “Oh, yeah,” Crawly nodded, eyebrows arching on an otherwise impassive face. “So, what, head office just expects you to tag along and wait it out?”

“Well, yes. You know, shepherd the ship through the raging storm, keep the humans safe and their spirits lifted and faith strong. That sort of thing.”

“Sounds boring.”

Aziraphale gave Crawly a withering look only because he had to and, despite there not being any fire in his eyes, Crawly backed off the topic. It was part of the dance, after all.

“Lucky I’m here to keep you company,” Crawly drawled, pretending very poorly like he wasn’t studying Aziraphale’s features. “Don’t think we’ve had any proper time together since—”

“Since the beginning.” Aziraphale’s face was wistful at the memory, of a time when Adam and Eve had first been exiled, when humanity was fresh and new and their numbers so small that Crawly and Aziraphale had to keep close quarters if they both intended to influence them. Of a time when they both spent the entirety of their time unseen and from the wall of Eden to the first fences of civilization, they stood side by side and talked and debated and argued and talked some more. Until humanity grew enough to split into settlements and Crawly had wandered off after the descendants of Cain and left Aziraphale alone for the first time in his life.

“A lot of catching up to do then.” Crawly’s words were barely above a whisper but it was enough to draw Aziraphale back to the moment.

Aziraphale resumed his discomforted shifting. It wasn’t clear if it was entirely due to the hay, but he reached under himself to withdraw a particularly firm piece all the same. “How in Heaven’s name are you able to lay under there?”

“I brought a few amenities.”

“You didn’t!” Aziraphale gaped at him, waiting for the demon to admit his trick. When none came he exclaimed: “Crawly the Almighty designed this ship for perfect balance! You can’t go about throwing off Her calculations by bringing along—” But he didn’t get to finish over the rushed “Relax, relax,” Crawly hissed.

“It’s just a couple of blankets. Nothing too serious. Not enough to overload her.” Crawly pat the floor and grimaced when his hand came up slightly damp. “Here,” he said, lugging himself out of his fort, “I’ll share, if it’ll keep you quiet about it.”

“Oh, you beast!” Aziraphale jumped up as Crawly emerged from the hay, revealing himself from the waist down. He was still serpentine, long tail doubling his normal height. “You vile thing, I thought I told you to shift forms!”

“Don’t take orders from angels,” he replied, body pressed to the floor as he fished out his blankets. “Besides, it’s easier to keep warm like this, less surface area. You’d think the Almighty would have spent less time focused on individual pens and more time on insulation.”

“Well I’m sorry that She didn’t take stow-away demons into account!” Crawly spread an animal skin out on the hay, smoothing the firm, stubborn bits poking up before offering Aziraphale a seat. Which he took in a huff, arms crossed. “Honestly, Crawly. You’re frightening the animals and making the crew superstitious and you’re adding weight. You’re going to set the entire plan topsy turvy… again!”

The scolding naturally petered off as Crawly settled beside him, draping a woven blanket over their laps and curling his tail inwards. The blanket was too small to fit all of him, leaving quite a bit of himself exposed. “Maybe,” he mused, the end of his tail curling around Aziraphale’s ankle, “but you’re still glad I snuck on.”

It didn’t sound like a statement, and the anxious glance Crawly gave him out the corner of his eye was enough to make Aziraphale’s chest feel tight. He turned away, adjusting his portion of blanket.

“Of course not,” he replied, doing his best to sound flippant. “You’re a demon and you’re making my job harder.”

Crawly chuckled, laying back and closing his eyes. “Yeah.” With how small the blanket was Aziraphale had no choice but to join him if he wanted to stay covered.

For a long, long moment they lay there, staring up at the ceiling, wiping drips of seawater off their faces, lulled by the rocking and creaking and groaning of the ship. It was still storming outside and the waves were merciless. It was only by the grace of God that the crew was not in a constant state of seasickness. But the children cried at the thunder and lightning all the same, clinging to their mothers’ skirts and hiding out deep in the ship. Not here in the bowels, like the angelic and demonic pair were. Crawly had seen to that, whether purposefully or serendipitously.

In all the time they’d known each other, Aziraphale had come to find that Crawly worked very hard to make his serendipitous successes look purposeful. He was frightened of what would happen the day Crawly decided to take his job seriously.

But in the meantime… In this moment now, he was content to close his eyes, ease the tension in his shoulders, drop his guard around his enemy and rival. To lay with him in this pile of dry hay, kept mold and bug-free through miracle alone, under contraband blankets Crawly had not only confessed to but shared without a second thought. As if it were no different than a handful of olives he’d plucked from a tree that wasn’t his, and not an action that had the potential to extinct humans in this part of the world. As if he were unaware of the weight of the consequence.

Or, as if he trusted Aziraphale enough to know nothing would come of his transgression.

Aziraphale wished the sentiment was insulting instead of sending his heart aflutter.

There were fingers brushing through his curls, turning butterflies into a tornado. Aziraphale kept his eyes firmly shut, not wanting to give Crawly the satisfaction of his surprise. The combing didn’t stop, however, instead Crawly almost seemed to move closer.

“I’ve missed you, angel,” he breathed. The lack of a reaction seemed to have emboldened him, rather than thrown him off whatever game he was on.

So Aziraphale opened his eyes, slow and controlled, and turned to look at the demon. He had rolled onto his side, facing Aziraphale, petting at his hair. It was obvious Crawly was surprised Aziraphale was awake, but he didn’t back down.

“I hate being apart from you.” This time, when his voice was quiet, it was due more to the tremble undercutting the words.

Aziraphale stayed silent, letting the weight of those words really sink in. Crawly didn’t stop petting him, didn’t break eye contact.

There were only two ways he could respond, and, unfortunately, God was watching.

So, he pulled away.

“We both have our jobs. Have to go where we’re told.” Aziraphale sat up, the lack of cover not bothering him for how hot he felt from whatever had just transpired between them. “It’s not personal,” he said, trying to amend, knowing his words and actions would stab at his friend. “It’s just how things have to be.”

“But it doesn’t have to be.” Crawly’s words came out in a rush, his hand grabbing at the sleeve of Aziraphale’s cotton robe. “It doesn’t have to be…” He was pulling, trying to get Aziraphale to lay back down with him.

“How will it be, then?” He couldn’t bring himself to look at Crawly, feeling the desperation in his aura. “Suppose I should just lie up and down my reports until I get cast out of Heaven? Ignore my duties until I Fall?”

Crawly shot up like the hay caught fire, grip firm on Aziraphale’s shoulder, his forearm. “No! No, not that, never that. Look at me, angel, please, I didn’t mean it like that- There you go, yeah? There we are. Just lay back down with me, please, I didn’t mean it like that. ‘S just lonely without you is all.” Now that the threat of Aziraphale walking away was gone, Crawly’s hand found his hair again. His face was knit and tense with concern, eyes wild with fear. He was still holding Aziraphale’s forearm too tightly. “I had fun back then… I was happy back then. Just wish we could have more time like that, together.”

He was searching Aziraphale’s face desperately, and only relaxed when Aziraphale did, wilting under Crawly’s hold, sighing. At the next clap of thunder he whispered, “I did too,” and he prayed (in a metaphorical sense) that God didn’t hear him.

When Aziraphale was sufficiently satisfied that he wasn’t about to get smote, he glanced up at Crawly. “It’s just…complicated.”

Crawly ducked down to meet his gaze. “I know complicated.” He gave a humorless smile. “I was an angel once, remember?”

The sad smile was returned. “That was a long time ago.”

Crawly’s smile vanished but otherwise not a muscle moved. “Yeah, but,” he started, licking his lips. “Well, I just mean. It’s the same stock, isn’t it? Same root. Like wolves and dogs?” At the quizzical knit of Aziraphale’s brow, he clarified: “And there’s two of everything on here, right?”

“Crawly!” Aziraphale gaped, affronted. He tried to wrench himself away. “I can not believe you would- would imply something like that! Of all things- Given the circumstances-” He rambled on like that even as Crawly tried to soothe him, console him, settle him back down and comfortable in their makeshift bed.

“I’m right though, aren’t I?” Crawly tried in vain not to sound as though he were pleading. “It’s been just the two of us since the Garden, now it’s just the two of us again.”

“We’re stationed here! There are other angels and I’m certain other demons-“

“But only fleetingly! Only for their assignments. Who’s been here as long as we have, yeah? Who else gets it?”

“Just because we are both experts in human culture doesn’t mean we’re meant to- meant to be-“ He felt flush again, his corporation rushing blood all over the place. He felt eyes all over him, all over them. Judging the grip Crawly had on the front and back of him, keeping them pressed together. The animals knew him to be safe, knew Crawly to be deadly, and through them, he knew that God could see his temptation. Aziraphale tried to pull away again but Crawly held fast, hushing soothingly again at him.

“Look I know that you think She is watching-“

“Because She is!”

“But trust me, She either isn’t or doesn’t care. You think She would have let me slither on otherwise?” He paused, watching Aziraphale fight against his point. “She’s probably too wrapped up in the humans and rebuilding to care about what we get up to.”

“Get up to?!”

“So let’s just spend the time catching up.” There was a claw in his curls again. “I’ve got so much I want to tell you. A lot of things I’ve learned I want to show you, ‘n teach you.”

“I’m sure that I have no interest in whatever wicked activities you’ve been inventing.”

“Naw, see, I didn’t have any hand in it. Well, some of it I did, but we’ll have to wait to get back on dry land for that, and probably have to travel out to get to see it. Some stuff was washed away too, which is fine cause I’ve thought up some ways to improve them. But anyhow,” Crawly leaned in closer, his lips brushing Aziraphale’s ear causing the angel to shudder. “Some of it, the humans made up. And the Almighty made it up before that.” He pressed another two kisses along Aziraphale’s jaw. “It’s all very good and holy. All on the up-and-up.”

“I know about sex, Crawly!” Aziraphale pushed his face away, placing a hand between them. “I’m not a child.”

“Yeah,” Crawly said sheepishly, “guess things would have been a bit confusing for you if you didn’t.” 

He tried to smooth things over with a lopsided grin but Aziraphale kept glaring. “Oh c’mon! What else are we supposed to do? Are you just going to go back to haunting the humans? Be cross and ignore me until this is over with?” In the beginning they’d fought quite frequently, and they both knew Aziraphale was terrible at holding grudges. “Good luck explaining why you miracled up scrolls and games instead of doing your job. And stealing toys from children to entertain yourself? ‘S not very angelic.”

It was apparent that the prospect of perpetual boredom did not sit well on Aziraphale, his face souring at the thought. He shook his head, banishing his own displeasure.

“No. Out of the question. We are not having sex, Crawly! I can not believe I have to explain this to you.”

There was a hand at his hip, pulling him in closer. Aziraphale gasped, firming his press at Crawly’s chest.

“Sex isn’t meant to be a substitute for entertainment! It’s for reproduction and an act of love.”

“What if there was love between us?”

In that moment the world seemed still and Aziraphale felt for the first time that he didn’t quite fit in his corporation.

“W-what? Crawly what are you-“ There were lips pressed against his, pulled in tighter by his hip and curls and Crawly pressing the full weight of himself against Aziraphale until he was on his back, still too dazed to fight against him as Crawly settled himself between his legs. More kisses were laid upon his jaw and neck by a hot and heavy mouth, Crawly not pausing now that he’d been given an inch.

“C-Crawly,” Aziraphale croaked, coming back to himself in slow increments. “Crawly enough of this foolishness. I said-“

“I know what you said,” he was panting, “and I meant what I said.”

“You’re being ridiculous!”

A ferocious sound bubbled out of Crawly’s mouth as he sat up to look into Aziraphale’s eyes again. “I am not!” Even as his lip quivered, he maintained his steely gaze.

Less time passed than what it felt like, between when Crawly growled out his confirmation and when Aziraphale reached up to press a palm to his cheek.

“I meant it,” he said miserably, leaning into the touch.

“I didn’t think demons could,” Aziraphale’s voice broke somewhere along the line, “without the Almighty…”

“We can.” Crawly shut his eyes. “I can.”

When he wasn’t rejected, Crawly lowered himself again, brushing their lips. And still he wasn’t pushed away, so he pushed himself in deeper, tail wrapping around Aziraphale’s leg, hips locked together, Crawly moaning as he deepened the kiss.

Aziraphale’s hands stayed put, one on Crawly’s cheek the other on his shoulder, even as Crawly’s hands roamed up and down his body. Mapping the uncharted expanses of his hips and stomach and chest. It was overwhelming and exhilarating and terrifying. His scales were cool against Aziraphale’s inner thighs, rippling steadily as Crawly settled them into place.

He knew of sex, of course he did. Sex of animals, sex of humans, and a few horrific instances of angels with humans. That’s what got them into this mess anyway. Aziraphale had never been keen on sex simply because he never thought to have it. What the other angels had done to those poor humans, taking advantage of their heavenly position, it made him sick. And Heaven was in quite a state trying to sort things. Gabriel’s hair had been out of place when he’d come to tell Aziraphale of The Flood!

Before it all, Aziraphale didn’t even know angels could have sex. He knew that he could have genitals, but he wasn’t aware angels could have the drive to use them.

But he also hadn’t known demons could love. He supposed he was learning a lot today. Including that angels very much could have the drive, if the rut of his hips was anything to go by.

Ordinarily Aziraphale didn’t keep an effort on him unless he was in a position to be seen nude by humans. So when Crawly finished shuffling his robe up and slid long fingers in the cleft of him, the demon growled out again.

“Really? C’mon, give me something to work with here, angel.”

“I don’t,” Aziraphale squirmed, “I don’t know what I should have.”

Crawly thought on it for an agonizing moment.

“Cunt?” he suggested. “Goes in easier, can make you cum more.”

“You don’t have to rationalize it to me!” Aziraphale turned away, his eyes slipping shut as he manifested the proper effort, allowing his celestial essence to gauge the shape and curve of it. Crawly had never pulled his hand away, fingers petting at him and causing Aziraphale’s thighs and hips to twitch.

“Beautiful,” Crawly breathed.

“Just get on with it.”

“Gonna make you feel _sss_ o good, angel.” He shuffled lower, coiling himself between Aziraphale’s thighs. “You won’t regret this.” One ankle was caught between the loops of his coils, the other thrown over Crawly’s shoulder. Now without anything to hold on to, to ground himself with, Aziraphale threw one arm over his face, lips a tight line to keep back whimpers as Crawly began mouthing at him.

The demon kissed his lips more tenderly than he’d kissed Aziraphale, the peek of his tongue teasing him open. His long, thin fingers at either side of his effort, both holding him in place and creating room, exposing every nook and cranny. Crawly licked at his opening, tongue flat and pressing. Aziraphale gasped, hips jumping, trying to move closer and get away in equal measure.

“Will have to hold you down if you can’t behave,” Crawly mused against his twitching cunt, kissing up the crook of his thigh, teasing until he’d circled Aziraphale. Making his way up to the angel’s clit and starting to suck.

Aziraphale cried out in earnest then, both hands tight in Crawly’s hair as he bucked again. Crawly’s claws dug into his hips, trying to hold him in place as his tongue attended to him. Aziraphale had never felt pleasure before, not with any sort of genital. His eyes were blown wide, left staring at the ceiling and yet at nothing at all as he heaved and pressed down against Crawly’s face and tried in vain to crush the demon’s head between his thighs until the tension suddenly evaporated and he felt as though in free fall, collapsing the weight of his true form against the hay pile.

When the black spots cleared from his vision Crawly was hovering over him again, mouth glistening with mess he could easily rid himself of but apparently chose not to. He was smiling, love radiating off of him in waves. Aziraphale’s heart skipped with it, warmed an entirely new sort of warm from it, yet he saw something hungry and predatory in Crawly’s golden eyes.

“Good?”

Aziraphale didn’t trust himself enough to do anything but nod. His hands found purchase on Crawly again, whatever parts of him were nearest. He tried to finally wrap his legs around Crawly’s waist but found himself totally immobilized from the pelvis down.

“Crawly?” he asked timidly, the syllables barely recognizable. Aziraphale’s head lolled to the side and he gasped at the sight of thick ropes of shimmering black scales coiled around his body as though he were a tree branch. He began a shaky question but Crawly kissed him again, petting at his curls and hissing soothingly against his swollen lips.

“You move around too much.” His half-lidded gaze was hypnotic. “This part can be a bit much, especially for a first time.” Aziraphale felt mortified by the verbal acknowledgment of his virginity. “Don’t want you hurting yourself.”

It was surprising how easily Crawly’s fingers slid inside of him, two alternating in and out, keeping him full. Aziraphale hitched, clenching down on them, Crawly hushing in his ear as he scissored against his tense muscles.

Crawly began bucking at him, holding him open. The feel of his cock was frightening; it felt terribly big against Aziraphale’s labia. Crawly hummed contentedly, his free hand reaching between them and Aziraphale realized Crawly’s cock wasn’t monstrously big, there were two of them.

He lined one of them up against Aziraphale’s entrance, the other squashed between his butt cheeks, firm and insistent against his anus as Crawly slid inside his vagina with a guttural moan.

“Wanted you for so long,” he panted. “Better than I dreamed.”

Aziraphale’s legs were twitching again, tugging against where Crawly gripped him. It seemed the more he struggled the stronger the hold became. A serpent with his prey, indeed. The fill of him was overwhelming, the sound of Crawly panting, moaning, praising in his ear making him dizzy. Every sound Aziraphale tried to make was aborted halfway up his throat and he dug his nails into Crawly’s back for dear life.

The slick from their coupling was dribbling out of his vagina, easing the tease of Crawly’s cock at his ass. Aziraphale was relieved Crawly seemed satisfied simply to rut his lower cock against him, because he was certain he would be torn in half if any more of Crawly found its way inside.

His pace was picking up now, the demon unable to contain himself now that he had Aziraphale beneath him, and Aziraphale’s cries were finally beginning to permeate the air. His eyes were squeezed tight as he called out for Crawly for  _ more  _ to  _ please stop _ to  _ never leave him _ that  _ he loved him too  _ that he was  _ vile _ and  _ wicked  _ and all sorts of other things that made Crawly moan and pepper him with kisses and growl and rut deeper, pressing as far in as he could.

No longer were they two beings making love, but instead were the humping animals Crawly had so crudely suggested.

There were fingers back at Aziraphale’s clit, pressing down and rubbing steady circles on and around it. He was still so sensitive, so worked up, and the sounds of them, the pressure of Crawly on top of him, the helplessness he felt being tied down the way he was, made his body eager to orgasm again. Aziraphale barely felt it as any more than a twitch down his spine and across the junction of his hips, his body almost immediately responding for another. There was no break in Crawly’s attentions, intent on proving to Aziraphale that this was indeed good and holy and what they had been designed to do together.

And Crawly’s quiet, heavy begging, “C’mon, angel, just one more, so close, just need one more,” and the feel of Crawly less thrusting than pushing up against his insides tumbled him over the edge again. Crawly groaned in relief, head hanging heavily in the hay, fingers pushing firmly against Aziraphale’s clit, and Aziraphale found that his worst fear was coming true.

More of Crawly was being dumped inside of him. While his lower cock twitched against his ass, the one inside of him was stretching, filling him up further. Aziraphale, in his shock and fear, tried to wiggle his hips away but Crawly held him firm.

“What’s happening?” He clung to Crawly’s shoulders, trying to push him up and away as if there were anything to see. Crawly obliged him and, while there was no sign of what was going on, Aziraphale blushed all the same at the sight of Crawly’s cock buried inside of him.

“Mating,” Crawly replied with a lazy smirk. “That’s what we’re s’posed to do, right? Repopulate.”

“Not us, Crawly!” He looked up with wide, wild eyes, “The humans! A-and the animals!”

“Mm, well you can have my eggs all the same.”

Aziraphale looked back at where they were joined, heart picking up in his panic. Crawly shifted back, pulling out his cock, which was shiny and starting to soften. He shuffled around and brought his lower cock, still hard and an angry red-purple color, to Aziraphale’s opening. He stroked himself off as Aziraphale watched on, horrified, mortified, until he came, the head of his cock pressed inside of Aziraphale so none of his spend would be lost.

Crawly sighed, the exhaustion visibly leaving him, and he lay beside Aziraphale, finally freeing him as he went slack.

“What is all this?” Aziraphale asked, pressing fingers at his entrance but finding it impossible to get in. He’d hoped to clean himself of the mess, investigate just what Crawly had put inside of him. His cunt was red and swollen and glistening, he couldn’t believe Crawly had seen it.

“Told you, eggs.” Crawly mumbled, eyes already closed. “And a plug. To make sure no one else can mate you, I guess. Not that there’s really anyone else to. Paired, and all.”

Aziraphale kept teasing at the plug, curious and a bit aflutter that Crawly would want to keep him to himself.

He looked over his shoulder at the demon. “We can’t actually mate, can we?”

Crawly shrugged. “Angels can mate with humans, must mean they’re fertile, right? And demons are the same stock as angels are. Can’t imagine we aren’t too.” He cracked an eye. “You can miracle it away, if you want,” he said, voice too vulnerable for Aziraphale to think he was being anything but genuine.

Aziraphale sat there for a moment, still poking at the plug, staring at it, just to give himself something to focus on. It wasn’t that he  _ didn’t _ want Crawly’s child. Not as though he’d never thought of them with their own cottage and farm and family, living as humans, alone together and happy. It was just that, well… It wasn’t up to them. Their lives weren’t their own.

He lay back on the fur blanket beside Crawly, and the demon tucked him up beside him. Aziraphale closed his eyes.

“Maybe I’ll keep it, for a little while longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also on twitter (kerinky) & tumblr (kerink)


End file.
